Itami Sekai
Born in Kawagakure, Itami Sekai is a Genin of the village.. Childhood/Birth'' Itami was born to two loving parents who gave up the dreams they had to raise their child who was yet to be born. Itami's father worked for a ranch at the time, and was able to quit his job with a horse of his own, and soon after that he would by a carriage for the back of it, this would also play a vital part in their quest to find a new home before their son was born. They would leave their current home asoon as they could, leaving everything behind since the carriage was only small for two, and they didn't have anymore room to store anything, this would leave them as peasants going from town to town trying to find a nice place. Everywhere they went the houses were either to big, and the cost was high, or it was a shack which they knew wouldn't last long for them. After atleast two weeks of searching, stopping, and searching again they would finally come across a nice little town where a ninja clan was the only protection. The leader of the town saw how poor they were, and gave them a home for free untill they could get back on their feet, and pay him off, but Itami's father refused to stop working, and got a multiple jobs as a handyman around the village. The first 4 weeks there in the new village were hard enough, and the pay he was getting from his job wasn't really making any progress, but this all changed when he over heard some men talking about how much miners make just in a one week salary, and if they hit lucky in one of the caves what they would get. He told his wife about it, and told her he was leaving for mining in 5 days, and he wouldn't be back for 5 months, but was glad that he could finally provide for his family, and told her it would be worth it. 5 days later Itami's father would leave the village for the mines, and wouldn't be able to come back for awhile, but he could send whatever pay he got back down to his family. 5 months had blown by, and the time was almost here for Itami to be born, and his father came back down to the village just in time before the birth, and what he brought was good news, money, and a new home. His father had been working not to far from a village called Kawagakure, and he told Itami's mother about how nice the houses were there, and it was a great place to raise a newborn child, so once again they would move out of the village, and head for Kawagakure. 2 days later they would arrive at Kawagakure, and they would begin their new lives in the village with a decent house, and 2 weeks later Itami would come into the world beginning his new life. Years kept passing, and the Itami kept growing becoming smarter, and showing promise around the village for his good heart. He was known to make friends, and enemies with great speed, but was known to just shrug them off, and go drink some juice with a cool guy look. One day when he was walking down an alley with his friends they were ambushed by a group of bullies, trapped from both sides, but they all fought for each other, and were brutally being beat by the overhwhelming size of the older, and meaner boys. They were all about to be knocked out by them when in a poof of smoke a village jounin would appear, and struck fear right into their hearts making them run, and trip out of the alley. He was amazed at how strong this guy was, he didn't even have to land a finger on them to beat them, and he soon realized that he was a ninja of kawagakure. The man turned around, and smiled at the the kids, helping them all off the ground, and gave them all brownie points for fighting bravely against the bullies before telling them that the academy, and the ninja of kawagakure could use a few poeple like them, poofing away right after that. That day would stay in his head untill his 10th birthday when he asked his parents if he could join the ninja academy. They replied in a"I don't know"type of way, but he told them how the ninja were good people not just mindless fighters, and that they fought for a reason. After a long speech they finally said yes, and that he would start the academy next week, but through out that time period they kept asking him if this was really what he wanted, and he kept replying in the same way over, and over again."Yes i want this badly!"The next week he would start the academy with great confidence in his heart with his smile never fading, he wanted to be one of the best ninja he could be, and believed if he tried hard enough his dream could come true. Genin Soon after the hard 8 weeks of the academy, Itami would go into the genin examinations, and came out with a perfect during the final part of it. He would then be put in a sqaud consisting of '''Hamuru Hamechi '''as the leader, '''Midori Genji', and Shang Takushi. He never got to go on any missions with his squad, and instead went on three d ranks by himself which caused him to become cocky, and sometimes arrogant. Not even a week after his graduation, he had made multiple mistakes for himself, and even attacked one of his team members Shang. He was then given community service for his actions, but that wouldn't even come close to what he was about to attempt. Atleast one week later he would attempt to assassinate Rilun Jirua'''which was almost successful, but was easliy foiled by '''Hamuru, and a doctor who worked there. He would then be removed from the village, and forced to survive on his own. A day after that he would return to the village, and attack Katsuro wanting justice. It would once again lead him into trouble, and he would be thrown into jail. During his jail time he had made a deal with the fourth Kawakage to let him back out on the condition that his chakra would be sealed, and all his other normal privileges be taken away, but only if the victims of his crimes agreed. He would soon be let out a few days later to begin his quest for redemption, and trust of the village. Weeks had passed since then, and he was making good progress on his quest, but made a huge mistake on a mission which lead to half of the hospital being blown apart. That didn't stop him from trying to get back into the good graces of the village though, and within a few more days he would have the seal on his chakra removed, and his privilages returned. Adding more soon...